


Thirsty Thursday

by Ainskelion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Requests happily taken, See trigger tags at beginning of each chapter, Weekly Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainskelion/pseuds/Ainskelion
Summary: A collection of drarry smut drabbles that will be published on Thursdays. Request in the comments or send anonymous requests on tumblr @ainskelion.





	Thirsty Thursday

Trigger tags: Hair pulling, Pain play, Possible non-con play (if you really stretch the intentions), this is actually pretty vanilla  
Week 1 is for Erin @punk-rock-yuppie. Thanks for editing your own request! <3   
-_-_-_-  
Harry gasped and arched off the bed as Draco twisted his hips and rocked forward, feeling the pleasure and sweat slide down his spine. He loved Draco like this: nearly frenzied on heady alcohol, steamy clubs and thumping bass. Harry adjusted his grip on those skinny hip bones, watching as his cock disappeared again and again into the pliant body above him. Draco’s thumb pressed to Harry’s top lip and curled it back to expose his canines; the move diverted Harry’s attention away from Draco’s hips to his face. 

He caught his lover’s eyes glinting in the moonlight, drawing him in. Draco’s pupils were like dark pools of lust, and his deep collar bones collected glistening sweat in the cooling summer air. Harry slid his hands up Draco’s body, finding the familiar path to his chest, teasing him in the way he knew he liked. Draco’s hand moved from Harry’s face and dragged through his long, dark hair; his hand threaded into the knot tied haphazardly on the top of his head.The fingers in his hair tightened and Harry tensed, his abs flexing in anticipation. Draco’s pace didn’t falter as he rode Harry with ease. Their bodies slid in tandem towards climax. 

Draco pulled Harry’s head towards him and arched down to capture full lips with his own. Harry accepted him, and pulled him close, trapping the smaller cock between their bodies. Draco groaned into his mouth. He could still taste the rum on his tongue. 

Harry felt his name moaned against his lips and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His hand slipped between their bodies and curled around his lover’s throbbing prick. Draco gasped and twitched in Harry’s palm. Harry moaned as Draco impossibly increased the frantic pace already set. 

A burning pain in his scalp had Harry gasping as Draco pulled him roughly from the kiss, his neck laid bare and arched. Vulnerable. Harry shivered as Draco’s mouth moved downward- tracing the taught muscles under his chin with smoldering lips.

Draco righted himself suddenly, his eyes half-lidded and lust-driven. Harry watched his own hand sliding slick over Draco’s red, straining cock and felt the coil in his belly surge bright hot. Draco, both conqueror and conquest, faltered in his pace; pounding down once— twice— 

“Look at me,” Draco gasped, his fist nearly ripping Harry’s hair from the root as pleasure tore through him. Harry met his eyes and watched his lover tumble over the edge, sinking down on Harry’s cock and grinding his hips forward. Harry tried to keep his eyes open as the orgasm captured him, watching the moonlit eyes roll back in pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> To request a kink/scenario, please leave a comment below. I will mention you in the author's note if you request something this way.  
> You may also send a request anonymously-  
> Discord: @ainskelion  
> Tumblr: ainskelion.tumblr.com  
> Email: ainskelion@gmail.com
> 
> Planning on uploading weekly, but I may switch to a bi-monthly schedule if things get hectic.  
> Happy reading!  
> Ain


End file.
